Thirty Kisses for Shane and Dustin
by SKJC
Summary: My ShaneDustin fics for the 30kisses community on Livejournal. Not related to the PRSW22 themes different challenge. These will be mostly drabblelength, plotfree, and unrelated.
1. look over here

Notes: For the 30kisses challenge community on LJ. This would be theme/prompt #1, "look over here." This series will be drabbly. (Is that a word?)

Disclaimer: There be boys kissing who do not belong to me. ... If they did, Power Rangers wouldn't be a children's show. :D

Slow Day

--

"Dude, look at this!"

Shane glanced up from his spot on the couch. It was a lazy weekday afternoon, he was hanging out watching TV at Storm Chargers, and Dustin was reading something at the counter. He thought that was a little odd, until he noticed it was a motocross magazine - not so odd. "What?"

"Next year's bikes, man, this one has an electronic fuel injection system.." Dustin started reading the article out loud, quoting technical specs that Shane couldn't actually make much sense of. He got up and walked over to the counter, leaned on it, and looked at the upside-down magazine.

"You do know I have pretty much no clue what you're talking about?"

Dustin grinned. "Yeah, but nobody else is here."

"Good point." Shane leaned across the counter and kissed him. It was a sure way to get the boy to stop talking about fuel injectors for a while, anyway.

--


	2. red

Notes: For the 30kisses challenge, prompt #19 - red. Set after Prelude to a Storm, assumes a pre-established relationship.

Warnings: Slash, PR's not mine, minor angst.

Leader

--

Shane looked out over the ruins of the Wind Ninja Academy. Sensei's sobering speech following their first battle as Power Rangers had dampened his enthusiasm over their victory. He realized that even though they'd won the battle, none of them could probably even imagine the kind of war they were in for.

He'd read the comic books - maybe not as many of them as Dustin, but he still knew the Red Ranger was supposed to be the leader. That was weighing on Shane's mind now, that he would have to step up and be responsible. For the other students, for Sensei and Cam, and for Tori and Dustin.

Dustin. Yeah, it wasn't like their relationship wasn't complicated enough without them having to save the world on top of their day jobs, Shane thought. He wasn't sure which part of that made him more nervous, though - the relationship part or the saving the world part. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he subject of his musings approaching him.

"Dude, what are you doing out here alone?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing, I guess - Thinking, mostly."

"About what?"

"Everything - the school, the ninjas, the powers.. Lothor, Sensei and Cam.. Tori..." Shane paused briefly, glancing up to meet Dustin's gaze before adding, "You."

Dustin grinned, and Shane couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked like that, that easy curve of soft lips and tanned skin, and the expressive dark eyes framed by his curly mop of hair. "You're not gonna have to do this all on your own, you know," the earth ninja observed, putting one arm around Shane's shoulders.

Shane smiled despite himself, wondering why Dustin even bothered to ask what he was thinking when it was obvious he already knew. "I know." He turned slightly to face the other boy, bringing his hand up to touch Dustin's face softly before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

--


	3. the road home

**Notes**: For the LJ 30kisses challenge, theme #20 - "the road home." Set during Storm Before The Calm Part 2, between the end of the Action Games and when they graduate from the Academy.

**Warnings**: Power Rangers doesn't belong to me because there's no boys kissing on the show. However, there are in this fanfic, but that's about all that happens.

In The End

--

Dustin still couldn't believe the week they'd had, as he sat in the dirt next to Kelly's van after the last of the competitions, but the US Action Games were over - and so were their lives as Rangers.

Lothor was gone, Sensei was human again, and the Academy would be rebuilt, but Dustin knew at least some of them would probably go their separate ways. Everybody knew the only reason Blake had turned down Factory Blue was his duty to the Rangers, and with that out of the way, he'd probably jump at the chance. Dustin figured if Hunter was smart, he'd go too.

That made him think of Shane and the offer he'd gotten to do a tour skateboarding for Truth Trucks. Dustin couldn't help wondering if he was going to take it. _'It's not like I'd have any right to hold it against him if he did,'_ he thought. A pro national tour was a great opportunity, no doubt about it, but he couldn't help thinking he didn't want Shane to go.

_"What did you tell them?"_ Dustin recalled Kelly's question as well as Shane's hesitant response. _"I... told them I'd consider it after I got home."_

So now the vehicles were loaded up and they were ready to get back to their normal lives, in more ways than one. They'd left Blue Bay Harbor the defenders of the Earth, looking to have some time off and have fun, but they were going back home normal kids again - well, as normal as you could be and be a ninja, anyway.

Shane sat down next to Dustin while he was lost in thought. "Hey, bro, what's wrong?" He nudged Dustin in the shoulder. "You should be celebrating."

"Kelly and Tori are looking for everybody else so we can leave," Dustin replied. "Tori, like, all but ordered me to wait here while they find Blake and Hunter."

"And Cam?"

"I guess." Dustin gazed off into the distance, idly playing in the dirt with one hand, and Shane observed him silently for a few moments before taking the hand in one of his own, reaching out with his other hand to gently turn Dustin's head to face him.

"I'm not gonna take that offer, you know. For the tour."

Dustin blinked. "That's not - Wait, dude, why not?"

Shane smiled, but there was a serious look in his dark eyes when he responded. "A lot of reasons. Sensei will want our help rebuilding the Academy... And I don't want to leave you."

"But, dude, you can't pass up an opportunity like that," Dustin protested weakly. "A national tour?"

"Hey," Shane replied, "There are more important things." He settled a meaningful gaze on Dustin's face for a moment and preemptively silenced any further protests with a long, slow kiss. Dustin slid closer on the sandy ground and sighed softly into the kiss, guiltily glad that he didn't have to worry about Shane leaving.

They broke apart when they heard the sounds of their friends approaching, and Shane stood up first, dusting himself off before he offered a hand to Dustin to help him off the ground as well. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

--


End file.
